Decision
by DarkArts27
Summary: She glanced upward to meet his eyes, and he found himself struggling to maintain what shred of self-control he had left. BB fluff fic. No spoilers :


**A/N: Well, this is the result of spare time that *should* have been spent on the assignments of mine that have piled up, but this seemed like more fun. No spoilers, BB in an established relationship. Please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, a girl can dream, right?**

**

* * *

**

"No, Booth, I really don't think that this is a good idea," she complained, her slender fingers running along the white material as she ambled along. "This one is much better."

He sighed heavily, his right thumb and forefinger massaging the bridge of his nose as he considered a reply. This was the fourth hour they'd spent scouring the local bed stores, and frankly he was sick of their inability to come to some form of consensus.

"What's wrong with the waterbed?" his patience was wearing thin at this point in time.

"Booth, you have back problems, and a waterbed doesn't offer the lumbar support that you need," her hands gestured to his lower back and the bed across the store as she spoke.

"But it's comfortable, and it's heated, how can that be bad, Bones?" His voice was raised slightly, and their dispute was beginning to attract the attention of other patrons in the store.

"Because I'm going to be the one who's going to have to try and fix your back when you can't even get out of bed of a morning," she explained, her voice echoing in the now silent store.

He glanced quickly at the eyes that were on him and his partner, noting that even the staff members were standing back watching their disagreement, struggling to reserve the smirks on their faces. They must have seen too many arguments like this.

He held his tongue for a moment, waiting for the atmosphere to return to normal, and for people to continue shopping. His gaze returned to her, and he noted the stubbornness that her eyes conveyed; she wasn't backing down any time soon. That was one part of her he had fallen in love with, that side that refused to back down from any fight, no matter how poor the odds. There was something he loved about getting her fired up like that; the way her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, how her eyes became almost azure, and the way her forehead crinkled slightly. He would never tire of seeing that fire in her eyes, that desire that was blanketed by the irrefutable need to win. He was the only man that could tame the beast that was Temperance Brennan, and he was grateful that he was the chosen one.

Taking a step forward he leaned closer toward her, his breath tickling her lips as he paused mere centimetres from them.

"Maybe," he started, quickly checking that there was no one within earshot, "maybe I don't want to get up of a morning."

His voice was low and husky to her ears, and her cheeks flushed at the realisation that he had used her own words against her. Sneaky bastard. Well, if he wanted to play it like that, perhaps she'd have no choice but to join in. She loved nothing more than making him squirm.

She leaned into him slowly, one arm reaching up around his neck, the other snaking under his shirt and sliding its way up his side. He shivered at the unexpected coolness of her hands, his eyes darting to the sides to check for anyone that dare even consider interrupting. He felt her tug him sideways just a fraction, and in mere seconds she pushed against him, the backs of his legs hitting the side of the mattress and bending instinctively. He wasn't quite sure how she'd done it, but she had somehow ended up straddling him, hands braced on either side of his head, mouth hovering only inches above his.

Her audible breaths were loud to his ears, the warm puffs of air tickling the skin of his cheeks and neck. She glanced upward to meet his eyes, and he found himself struggling to maintain what shred of self-control he had left. _Don't get hard. Dear God, don't get hard_, it was like a mantra in his head, and he refused to give her that control – well, in a public setting at least.

"I can assure you," she whispered huskily into his ear, "that if you go ahead and purchase that waterbed, you won't be sharing it with me." Her lips grazed his for barely a second before she leaned back, hand slapping softly against his cheek. "Besides, the sooner you make your decision, the sooner we can test it out," she smiled devilishly watching his mouth open in search of a response, before clamping shut.

"Ah, excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to–"

"We'll take this one!" Booth said a little too quickly, still trapped underneath Brennan; his cheeks pink, breaths ragged, eyes darkened with desire.

"Oh, okay, if you'll just follow me this way," the shop assistant eyed the couple who were taking the idea of 'testing' the bed a little _too _seriously, and headed towards the main counter at the centre of the store.

As she dismounted she leaned toward him one last time, "Good choice, Cowboy," she chuckled, running her tongue along the lobe of his ear, before walking away slowly, hips sashaying with each step she took.

He lay there for a second longer, catching his breath and struggling to regain some composure. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but he had himself just another reason to love Temperance Brennan.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
